The Day Before the Tournament
by Kim Ai-Chan
Summary: Chapter 2 up now!!!It's the day before the third DOA tournament. You get to see their lives, and why they entered the tournament. There's definately anger, jealousy, and romance in the air. Get into their minds. Who wouldn't love that?
1. Hitomi's Day

Wello! I was thinking about the Dead or Alive tournaments. It doesn't give enough on their   
behind-the-scenes info. So naturally, this popped outta' my odd little head. I never played the  
first two DOA games, so this one is based on the third one. I just thought it'd be kinda'   
interesting to do. *shrugs* Well, I don't owna any Dead or Alive charecters, though I wish I did.  
Enjoy!  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
The Day Before the Tournament: Hitomi  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
  
Hitomi reached her hand out from under the covers to turn off her alarm clock. It was only 5:30  
in the morning. She poked her head out from under the covers, and looked out the window to see  
the sun just barely coming out over the hills. Hitomi knew very well what tomorrow was.  
  
Hitomi: I've been putting this off for too long. Today....Today, I will ask Father. It's my last  
chance.  
  
She looked out her window with a dream-like expression on her face. The sky was pink and blue. It  
reminded her of her favorite outfit. The white shirt, with the golden eagle on it, and the blue  
jeans, and matching blue jacket she wore along with it. Also, her lucky pink head band. She never  
won a single match without it.  
  
Hitomi went out of her room, and was greeted by the smell of fried eggs. She saw her mother and  
smiled.  
  
Hitomi: Ohayo!! Fried eggs and rice again? We've had that three times this week!  
  
Her mother turned to her.  
  
Hitomi's mom: You know I make it for strength. You need your energy.  
  
Hitomi kissed her on the cheek.  
  
Hitomi: I know mom.  
  
Hitomi turned to her mother questionably.  
  
Hitomi: Mama, where's Father?  
  
Hitomi's mom: He went to work early today, Hitomi-Chan.  
Hitomi: Why?  
  
Hitomi's mom: Oh, because he's trying to find information on the wherabouts of that missing  
student of his, Ein.  
  
Hitomi: Ein?  
  
She thought of him, and felt a pinge of envy. Ever since Ein came to Hitomi's father's Karate  
school, Hitomi had been jealous. He masterd the most complex of Karate techniques on his first  
tries. HE easily defeated his every opponent. He was Hitomi's father's favorite pupil. It was  
always, Ein this, Ein that. Her father even suggested a few times that she should hang out with  
Ein more, so she could learn from him! Ein was treated like the son Hitomi's father never had.  
Even though she knew that no one could ever take her place in her father's heart, she could   
sometimes feel that that could possible change.....  
  
Hitomi: I must speak to Father.  
  
Hitomi's mom: Why? *she looks at the clock behind her* You'd better hurry then. He's starting   
his school an hour early today.  
  
Hitomi: WHAT?!!!!!!??!!!!  
  
She zoomed out the door.  
  
Hitomi: Sayonara, Mama!!  
  
Hitomi's Mom: Sayonara, Hitomi-Chan! Be careful!  
  
Hitomi ran for her father's school.  
  
Hitomi: Why'd he start school early today? Why didn't he bother to tell me?  
  
She ran even faster.  
  
Hitomi: If I'm late for school today, it'll ruin everything!  
  
She ran into the room of the Karate school. She was panting really hard. It's a fifteen minute  
walk from her house to the school, and she ran there in four minutes.  
  
Hitomi: Sorry Father!  
  
All of the other students were already there, and were already in there Karate outfits.  
  
Hitomi: Shoot! I'm late!  
  
Hitomi's Father: You're late, Hitomi. Hurry up and get changed.  
  
He smiled. Hitomi blushed. She was never late before. 'Today of all days' she thought.  
  
She went and got changed.  
  
Hitomi: This really limits my chances.  
  
She entered the room, and the training was about to begin. Hitomi felt that if she really wanted  
to, she would have to show her father her skill, and how well she was trained.  
  
Hitomi's Dad: Alright. For today's lesson, in honor of the DOATEC Tournament tomorrow, we shall  
go one on one against each other.  
  
Hitomi's heart thumped faster. She knew that this would be the perfect chance for her to show her  
father how well she had been trained, and how much her skill had increased. Her father looked at  
her and smiled.  
  
Hitomi's Dad: Hitomi! You shall be on the first match, against Cho.  
  
Cho was a really young, nervous looking girl. Hitomi thought that this might be an easy enough   
match. She was hoping for more of a challenge, to really impress her father.  
  
The match began.  
  
Cho did not fight the way she looked like she could. She was very quick, and could dodge good.  
Hitomi knew that she had to be quicker. Within minutes, Cho was defeated.  
  
Yes! Hitomi thought. I am almost to victory!  
Within a while, Hitomi had succeded as good as she thought she would. She beat all of her   
opponents easily. Now for the big moment....  
  
Hitomi went up to her Dad.  
  
Hitomi: Father?  
  
He looked at her.  
  
Hitomi's Dad: Yes, Hitomi?  
  
Hitomi hesitated.  
  
Hitomi's Dad: Hitomi, I noticed that your skills had improved a lot already. What do you request?  
  
Hitomi: How did you know I wanted something?  
  
Hitomi's Dad: I know you too well.  
  
Hitomi: I've been training extra.  
  
Hitomi's Dad: Wha is it that you want?  
  
Hitomi: Uhh....Father. You have seen how much my skill has improved, yes?  
  
Hitomi's Dad: Yes. It has improved greatly.  
  
Hitomi: Well, yes. I believe that I am very good, and wuold like your permission to enter the  
DOATEC Tournament, tomorrow.  
  
Hitomi's Dad looked at her, with a very thoughtful look on his face.  
  
Hitomi's Dad: Do you really think you're ready?  
  
Hitomi looked at him dignified.  
  
Hitomi: Yes! Father! Of course I am!  
  
Hitomi's Dad: *thinking* If you promise to train more, and obey your mother and I... *he hesitated*  
Then, perhaps you may enter the tournament.  
  
Hitomi looked as if she was about to explode with joy.  
  
Hitomi: Thank you Father!!  
  
She hugged him.  
  
Hitomi: I will not fail! I promise!  
  
Hitomi stared at all of the people in the room. She began to train more.  
  
Hitomi: There must be many powerful opponents in this world.  
  
She tells herself as she trains, with a new degree of enthusiasm.  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Well, that's what I got about Hitomi so far. I will continue this story. If you like it, please  
tell me. If you did not find this interesting, then don't worry. I have much more things planned  
to happen with the other DOA 3 charecters. 


	2. Zach's Day

Wow! I finally got back to this! I guess, it was just laziness that kept me away. Uhhhh...that   
sounds about right! Knowing that I don't own any DOA 3 characters, I feel very sorry that all I   
can write is simple fan fics. *sigh* Well, here's chapter 2...  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
The Day Before the Tournament: Zach  
BA BA BEEEP! BA BA BEEP!! BA BA BEEP!!!  
  
Zach slammed his hand on top of his alarm clock to shut it up. It was 8:30 in the morning. Zach  
got out of bed, and headed towards the bathroom. He turned on the sink, and splashed cold water  
on his face. He still couldn't seem to wake up. Why had he turned on his alarm clock anyway? He  
was blinking continuously. He had been up all night watching a DBZ uncut marathon on Adult Swim.  
Six hours of Saiyans kickin' butt. That's what he called a good time.  
  
He remembered that he had some kinda' dream last night. He wasn't quite sure if he could  
remember it any more. It seemed like a blur. All he could recall was a lot of lights, and money,  
and even more gambling. He tried to figure it out, but that was a hard task at this time of   
morning.  
  
He walked over towards the livingroom. He turned on the TV. The news was on. It was something  
about the war in Iraq. He changed the channel. News about the war was really depressing. He   
changed it to Nickelodeon. Invader Zim was on. Now there's something worth watching ^_^  
  
He walked over towards his kitchen, and pulled open the freezer door. The nice, cold air was  
refreshing. He stuck his hand in there and yanked out some waffles. He stuck a couple of 'um  
in the toaster.   
  
He walked back over to the living room, and sat on the sofa, remote in hand. He was watching   
Invader Zim. It was the Christmas episode. "That's pretty wierd" he thought. "It's the middle  
of summer....why would they be showing a Christmas episode?"  
  
The waffles popped up out of the toaster. Zach heard them come out with a little cha-ching   
kinda' sound. It once again reminded him of his dream. What was his dream about anyway? He still  
couldn't remember.   
  
He walked over towards the kitchen, and got his waffles. He spread butter over them, and drowned  
them in syrup. He walked back over to the livingroom. Invader Zim was at the Santa song. He  
always loved that song...  
  
Bow down!  
Bow down!  
Before the power of Santa!  
Or be crushed...  
Be crushed...  
By his jolly boots of doom!  
  
Zach continued to watch, when the phone rang. He got up, and went to get it. He picked up the   
reciever.   
Zach: Hello?  
  
Person: Hey, it's Jake.  
  
Zach: Stupid! You're making me miss Invader Zim!  
  
Jake: Woah! Sorry Dude!   
  
Zach: What da' ya' want?  
  
Jake: I just wanted to know when you were headed for Vegas.  
  
Zach: Vegas?  
  
Jake: Yeah! Don't you remember? That's why you entered the last DOA tournament!  
  
Zach: Oh yeah....  
  
Jake: DO you got any money left for it?  
  
Zach: *thinks about it* Not enough..  
  
Jake: Well, you'd better hkurry and get some money. Next week is the big Vegas show! It's   
reckoned to be one of the best in the world!  
  
Zach: How my s'posed to get the money?  
  
Jake: Uhh....DUH! The next DOA tournament is tomorrow!  
  
Zach: Oh yeah....  
  
Jake: Better hurry...Bye!  
  
Zach: Bye!  
  
He hung up the phone, and called the airport to see if he could get some speedy quick tickets to   
Japan.  
  
He paked his things, and got ready to head for his trip!   
  
Zach: When I win.....Vegas! Here I come!  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Well...That's all I got for now. Sorry it's so short. I don't know mush about him.... i will  
continue with the other characters. Sorry for the delay...I'm probably gonna' delay this one too.  
Don't worry. Hopefully, the next chapter will be a littele better.... 


End file.
